hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Lucia
Sofia Alexander (Born 22nd February 1992) is a St Lucian actress now aligned with Auswahl Corporations. Although mostly known for minor roles she starred in a 2010 movie. Early Life Sofia was born in Soufriere, St Lucia the second and middle child of William and Denise Alexander the eldest being a boy named Tyler and a younger sister named Catherine. At the age of 7 her family moved to Castries the capital for her father’s new job as a hotel manager. Sofia’s generally an ‘average’ upbringing changed when she turned 9 and accidentally walked into an audition for an advert concerning the hit Japanese videogame series ‘Pokemon’, although only a small cameo appearance it would later change her life as she knew it, when asked about the events of her life she replied ‘I guess it was pretty normal although being from Soufriere and all I probably had more French culture introduced to me than most kids…but well I’m sure most kids have an easy going father and a dictator of a mother running their households. My dad’s a hotel manager so he does well and my mom is a tour guide which is cool. My granddad is French so he was pretty Spartan about me learning it as well as the creole, he’s such a stress head and my other three grandparents aren’t around. But that happens right? Cousins I have a few and I love them all. Siblings are a different story there’s only one hospital in St Lucia I sent my brother there about five or six times I think rather than a boyfriend all I ever wanted was a replacement big brother or sister.And I feel guilty about not being with my sis, she's still a kid. And since Soufriere was a filming spot for a few places even superman II it was kind of natural I did something like that right? Since I cant play an instrument to save my life!’ Sofia’s little sister was then born in 2002. She graduated from high school age 15 as most children in St Lucia do leaving for acting opportunities in America a few weeks after her graduation. Most of said opportunities being small cameos or minor speaking roles. It’s unknown how much she keeps in contact with her parents, although it’s assumed the only member of her family who she has troubles with is her older brother. Career Although slightly new to the acting scene Sofia has been a background person or a minor character in several films. In 2010 she made her first major movie Crush to Crushed about an innocent yet alienated young girl who falls in love with a boy in the wrong crowd and pays dearly for it, never knowing she’s being used. Alexander frequently says it was her most favourite thing to act in as usually she’s cast as the leads preppy best friend or an annoying sorority girl family member and that this was a role that meant something to her. ‘For that one I was out of my comfort zone a bit and it was scary but I loved it! It’s weird to say but maybe I’ll try darker films the girly girl teen movies are way too common. This tackled issues, men can do this to you…force you into awkward things then you pay for it’ In that same year she yet again shocked people by signing up with Auswahl Corporation a company well known to be perfectionists an area Sofia Alexander isn’t the most renowned for. Alexander’s words on the choice were ‘Well…maybe it’s not the best choice…the people there scare me ever so slightly but I gotta start somewhere right? And…I’m sure some people are really nice! And it’s about time I grew up anyway. I’m almost 20 you can’t be a kid forever’ It's believed she will be starring in a smaller romantic, lower budget film her brother would be helping to produce, although this has yet to be confirmed by Alexander. However in later March it was her brother who confirmed Sofia will be playing Calypso in a more modern take on 'The Odyssey' in which Calypso is the provocative daughter of a crime lord who tries to stop Odysseus getting back to Penelope, making this her only femme fatale role. She has also jokingly revealed that when she’s older she’d like to go into porn but later corrected herself and said she’d most likely want to be an agent for the younger generation, or more accurately her little sister. Personal Life Sofia currently lives on her own with her pet parrot in a small house bought by her older brother, despite their very well-known disputes over anything from movies to taste in animals, and owns holiday home in Norway that’s also at her brother’s expense. It is unknown if the siblings have actually spoken face to face since Sofia left St Lucia for America in late 2007. Sofia claims she spends a lot of time with her younger sister but the two have never been seen together in public and until then it was unknown if she even had a sister. Involved in slightly scandalous things Sofia still manages to retain an air of innocence in the press even when all points otherwise by acting either oblivious or very temperamental. As of early 2011 Sofia revealed to shocked tabloids by being seen kissing a woman whose name has never been revealed. When asked to comment Miss Alexander never responded and nothing has been said or mentioned of it since. Although certain magazines have elaborated on it.Whoever Sofia talks to in her industry she doesn’t share. Although she has been spotted with various people from Meraviglie Productions, supporting a point that she feels intimidated by some at Auswahl but when questioned about it Alexander simply told tabloids that she loved her company and they may not be as easy going as she’d like but that it was worth it. She’s often seen in church on a Sunday, being raised a somewhat devout Catholic and revealed once her granddad made her give up speaking English for lent to make her improve on her French. Whether or not she still speaks it as often or as fluently as she used to is unknown. Trivia *Sofia's favourite foods are bananas and cookies. *Her parrot is named Hewanorra after the original name of Saint Lucia given by the natives. *In a private interview she revealed she took certain drugs as a 13 year old.And gave them up by 14. *It's rumoured she's either asexual or bisexual, several tabloids can't decide which one. Although according to recent tabloids an inside source overheard her telling her mother 'I'm crawling right back into the closet maman' *She apparently has a very minor case of crocussaetaphobia an irrational fear of blonde people, as she tends to avoid them and has only ever been spotted with one blonde in her whole career. Sofia has told interviewers this is due to 'scary' German tourists in her hometown. *She's never used that holiday home in Norway. *She's been reported to have been checking out university and college oppurtunities in England and France. *It's believed her full name is Sofia Margaret Kiara Alexander, Kiara being the saint name she took at confirmation, although Alexander herself insists it's Hedwig.